The present invention relates to chemical compounds that inhibit mutated isocitratdehydrogenase 1 (mIDH1 R132H), to methods of preparing said compounds, to pharmaceutical compositions and combinations comprising said compounds, to the use of said compounds for manufacturing a pharmaceutical composition for the treatment or prophylaxis of a disease, as well as to intermediate compounds useful in the preparation of said compounds.
Isocitrate dehydrogenases (IDH) are key enzymes in cellular metabolism, converting isocitrate to alpha-ketoglutarate and belong to 2 subgroups, defined by the utilization of different electron receptor. Two of them, isocitrate dehydrogenase 1 and 2 use NADP(+) as electron receptor. IDH1 is located in the cytoplasm and peroxisomes and IDH2 in the mitochondria as an integral part of the TCA cycle, e.g in the following reaction:Isocitrate+NADP+→alpha-ketoglutarate+CO2+NADPH+H+
Both enzymes act as homodimers.
In a variety of tumor entities, including glioma, acute myeloid leukemia (AML), chondrosarcoma, cholangiocarcinoma, melanoma, prostate cancer, angioimmunoblastic T-cell lymphoma and others, IDH1 or IDH2 are mutated at a distinct amino acid position (Balss J. Acta Neuropathol. 2008 December; 116(6):597-602, Mardis E R, N Engl J Med. 2009 Sep. 10; 361(11):1058-66, Amary M F, J Pathol. 2011 July; 224(3):334-43, Borger D R, Oncologist. 2012; 17(1):72-9, Shibata T, Am J Pathol. 2011 March; 178(3):1395-402, Ghiam A F, Oncogene. 2012 Aug. 16; 31(33):3826, Cairns R A, Blood. 2012 Feb. 23; 119(8):1901-3). This mutation is always heterozygous and mutual exclusive. Most of these point mutations have been found at key positions in the catalytic domain of the enzyme (responsible 2-oxoglutarate coordination), e.g. IDH1R100, IDH1R132, IDH1G97 and IDH2R140, IDH2R172 (Dang L., Nature, 2009 Dec. 10; 462(7274):739-44). In glioma, more than 70% of all non-primary glioblastoma are IDH1 mutated and in 92.7% of the IDH1 mutated tumors the arginine was replaced by a histidine (IDH1R132H). (Hartmann C, Acta Neuropathol. 2009 October; 118(4):469-74).
The replacement of the wildtype amino acid at those catalytic residues leads to a neomorphic activity of the enzyme, converting alpha-ketoglutarate to R-2-hydroxyglutarate (2-HG). 2-HG is metabolic waste, but also an oncometabolite and it is believed to contribute to tumorgenesis (Dang L., Nature, 2009 Dec. 10; 462(7274):739-44) 2-HG is only produced in very low levels in normal cells, but cells harboring the IDH mutations produce high levels of 2-HG. High amounts of 2-HG have also been found in tumors with the IDH mutation. IDH mutations have also been described in patient with other disorders with high 2-HG levels, e.g. in a rare neurometabolic disorder characterized by supraphysiological levels of 2-HG (2-HG aciduria) (Kranendijk M, Science. 2010 Oct. 15; 330(6002):336).
Hence, the inhibition of IDH mutations and its neomorphic activity is a potential therapeutic treatment option for tumors and other IDH mutation related disorders.
WO02/092575A1 relates to benzimidazole compounds as inhibitors of membrane fusion associated events, such as transfusion.
WO03/007945A1 and WO02/04425A2 relates inter alia to benzimidazole compounds as inhibitors of RNA dependent RNA polymerases.
WO2009/059214A1 relates to Aβ-binding benzimidazole derivatives.
WO2008/153701A1 relates to benzimidazole compounds as inhibitors of KSP kinesin activity.
WO2005/121132A1 relates to fused heterocyclic compounds having anti-HCV effect.
EP0385850A2 discloses benzimidazole and azabenzimidazole derivatives for the treatment of cardiovascular diseases and duodenal ulcers.
WO00/32578 A1 discloses benzimidazole compounds as vitronectin receptor antagonists.
WO2004/085425A1 discloses inter alia benzimidazole compounds having VEGFR/KDR inhibitory activity.
EP1810677A1 discloses benzimidazole compounds as GPR40 receptor function regulators.
EP1069124A1 discloses 2-benzimidazolylamine compounds as ORL1-receptor agonists.
WO2010/034796A1 discloses benzimidazole compounds as inhibitors of enzymes belonging to the membrane-associated proteins in the eicosanoid and gluthathione metabolism family.
WO2009/116074A2 discloses substituted benzimidazoles as cannabinoid modulators.
WO03/074515A1 discloses benzimidazole derivatives as TIE-2 and/or VEGFR-2 inhibitors.
WO2005/044793A2 discloses inter alia benzimidazole compounds as CRF receptor antagonists.
WO2006/099379A2 discloses benzazole derivatives as beta-secretase inhibitors.
WO2010/100249A1 discloses inter alia benzimidazole compounds as inhibitors of the microsomal prostaglandin E2 synthase-1.
WO2010/151441A1 discloses benzamide derivatives which influence the viability of SKOV3 and A2780 cells.
However, the state of the art described above does not describe the specific substituted benzimidazole compounds of general formula (I) of the present invention as defined herein, or a stereoisomer, an N-oxide, a hydrate, a solvate, or a salt thereof, or a mixture of same, as described and defined herein, and as hereinafter referred to as “compounds of the present invention”, or their pharmacological activity.
It has now been found, and this constitutes the basis of the present invention, that said compounds of the present invention have surprising and advantageous properties.
In particular, said compounds of the present invention have been found to effectively inhibit mutated isocitratdehydrogenase 1 (mIDH1 R132H) and may therefore be used for the treatment or prophylaxis of diseases of uncontrolled cell growth, proliferation and/or survival, inappropriate cellular immune responses, or inappropriate cellular inflammatory responses or diseases which are accompanied with uncontrolled cell growth, proliferation and/or survival, inappropriate cellular immune responses, or inappropriate cellular inflammatory responses, for example, haematological tumours, solid tumours, and/or metastases thereof, e.g. leukaemias and myelodysplastic syndrome, malignant lymphomas including angioimmunoblastic T-cell lymphomas, head and neck tumours including brain tumours and brain metastases (e.g. anaplastic astrocytoma, diffuse astrocytoma, glioblastoma, oligodendroglioma, secondary glioblastoma multiforme), tumours of the thorax including non-small cell and small cell lung tumours, gastrointestinal tumours including cholangiocarcinoma, endocrine tumours, mammary and other gynaecological tumours, urological tumours including renal, bladder and prostate tumours, skin tumours, and sarcomas including chondrosarcomas, and/or metastases thereof.